


There Are Days When I Try to Hide My Fears

by Clarounette



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wanted to try being a submissive in some BDSM play. He knows it's what he needs. But he didn't think it would go like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Days When I Try to Hide My Fears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for Shayz who prompted:  
> "I've requested fluffy things from you in the past. So, this time I think.. either something hurt/comfort (emotional or physical or both) or something kinky involving sub!Michael possibly??"  
> I kind of mixed both.
> 
> WARNING: for past trauma and some non explicit violence

James lowered himself on him with a moan.

Instinctively, Michael reached out, only to get blocked by the scarfs around his wrists, tied to the bedpost.

"Let m..."

James interrupted him with a hot palm on his mouth, the feeling of the skin on his lips scorching. "Shh, love. You're forbidden to speak, remember ?" James's hand slid around Michael's pale neck, leaving a burning trail on his throat, and squeezed gently, before the smaller man started to ride him in earnest, his engorged cock bouncing between creamy thighs.

_"You nazi bastard !" The child spat on his face between his missing front teeth._

Michael blinked at the image and feeling.

"Oh god, Michael, you stretch me so good !" Around his throat, James's hands almost choked him. Blood rushed down his body to his groin. His erection hardened sensibly, earning him another moan from a wanton James intoxicated with lust and power. As the blood receded from his brain, another flash of images filled his mind.

_A dirty boot kicked him in the ribs. Lying on the cold ground, he couldn't do much when the brown haired kid leaped on him and wrapped his chubby fingers around Michael's tender neck._

_"Die, German scum !" The group surrounding them, preventing adults to see what was happening, cheered the bully. The salty taste of blood and tears filled his mouth._

_He wanted to shout that he was no nazi. That he was a good Irish boy, just like them. But his tight throat wouldn't let any sound pass. Dizzy from the lack of air, he writhed a bit less, as fear of death seeped into his bones._

"Michael ?"

_The laughing face of the hateful boy started to blur around the edge._

"Michael, answer me !"

_Someone was calling him. But the clash of a small palm against his cheek covered the friendly voice._

"Michael !"

Another slap. This time, he opened his eyes – when had he closed them ?

James was looking at him, worry all over his face.

"Michael, talk to me," he asked. "Are you okay ?"

The bliss of sex was long forgotten. Shivering from head to toe, Michael tried to articulate a single word, but his lips refused to form it.

"Michael, please !"

The fear in James's voice was a good incentive.

"Red," he almost screamed.

As soon as their safeword had passed the barrier of his teeth, James untied the scarfs. Michael felt himself lifted off the bed in petite but strong arms. A second later, enclosed in James's embrace, he let the hot water of the shower soothe his fears.

James's hand ran up and down his back, infusing comfort in his traumatized body. Maybe he was singing a lullaby to him. Maybe. He didn't really hear it. He listened to the hypnotizing sound of the shower, forgetting everything else. Little by little, the bad memory dissolved in the hot water, and disappeared through the drain.

Later, they sat in the bed, wrapped in thick towels, a bowl of ice cream between them.

"Will you tell me one day ?" James asked softly. He plunged his spoon in the bowl. Michael nodded, his mouth full of chocolate.

"You should have told me. I know how bad things tend to resurface. I wouldn't have agreed to this."

Michael's protective instinct kicked in. "What happened to you ?"

"Not now," James answered. "Now is your time. Only for you."

"Feeling better ?" James asked after a while.

Michael checked himself. His body felt great, warm and soft, and the bad memories were receding in a further part of his brain – ready to come back later, undoubtedly. "Yeah, I think so." He snuggled against James. "Will we try again ?"

James frowned. "I'm not sure. You..."

"No strangulation this time. I'll be fine."

"Then... maybe ?" James agreed. "But not now." He embraced Michael in a bear hug. "Now sleep, love."

"I'm not tired," Michael objected.

"It's an order."

Michael couldn't suppress the wave of arousal that ran through his body at James's peremptory tone.

Yes, they would try again. Soon.


End file.
